The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to compute engine embedded object storage.
Traditional object storage architecture includes two entities/node groups (i.e., proxy nodes and storage nodes). Proxy nodes are used for distributed load handling/request handling nodes into the namespace and storage nodes are responsible for writing into disks/storage subsystems. The storlet architecture is a software engine present within the nodes (e.g., proxy or storage nodes) having the end user determine the computation algorithm and deploy it or pass the engine as a standard object PUT operation.